Fawful
Fawful is the toady of Cackletta and one of the main antagonists in the Mario & Luigi series. He is an eccentric Beanish genius who is notable for speaking in grammatically incorrect English and making obscure food metaphors (e.g. "And this battle shall be the delicious mustard on that bread!...The mustard of your doom!"). Fawful is a mechanical genius, but his common sense suffers due to his extreme rage which often causes him to act in a delusional manner. He is the secondary antagonist of Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga (his master is the main antagonist), a minor character in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time (where he has his own shop), the main antagonist of Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story and Minion Quest: The Search for Bowser, and the bigger bad of Bowser Jr's Journey. Though his past is largely unknown, Fawful is inferred to have been a long-time follower of Cackletta prior to the events of Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga and names himself as a pupil of hers in-game. He is officially confirmed to have gained his status as the greatest of Cackletta's students through his evil genius. History ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' Fawful accompanied Cackletta to the Mushroom Kingdom, where he aided her in stealing the Princess's voice. While the two were on their way to the Beanbean Kingdom, they encountered the Mario Bros. and Bowser, who had formed a temporary alliance to stop the two villains. Taking care of Bowser, Fawful attacked the Mario Brothers. The Bros. destroyed Fawful's Headgear and then beat him. Unfortunately, Fawful summoned another Headgear and used it to knock Bowser's Koopa Cruiser out of the sky. Fawful appeared again attacking Beanbean guards in the mountains. When Mario and Luigi encountered him, he summoned a large stone to block their path. Fawful was later seen when Cackletta made off with the Beanstar and summoned Queen Bean to attack the Bros. He then attacked Woohoo Hooniversity with Cackletta; it was there that they planned to awaken the Beanstar with Princess Peach's voice. Why they chose this location specifically is never mentioned. The plan didn't work out so well; it seemed the Princess was aware of the villains' plan and had gone into hiding, and the Princess whose voice had been stolen was Birdo. Birdo's squawking voice irritated the Beanstar so much it smashed through the floor and then the Mario Bros. showed up. The Bros. took out Fawful by hammering him into the ground and then fought Cackletta who they defeated and crippled. Fawful sucked his mistress's energy into his Headgear and planned to attack the Mario Bros., only to be stopped and flung through the roof by Prince Peasley. Landing in Stardust Fields, Fawful found an unconscious Bowser (formerly Popple's Rookie) whose body Cackletta possessed. Cackletta then began to call herself Bowletta. Fawful appeared again guarding Joke's End where he stole the Beanstar from Luigi after seeing through a fake one. Like Bowletta, Fawful was fooled by Luigi pretending to be the Princess (leading to Bowletta releasing the real Peach and swiped Luigi instead) and as a result, the plumber was able to steal back the Beanstar. Fawful showed up again as the penultimate boss in Bowser's Castle. Fawful, here suited in a skin-tight pink suit with a wing-like cloth under its arms, now had a large mecha that looked like his head and could shoot lasers. Also, Fawful could attack the Bros. with an electric antenna in his head. Sometimes, he would come out of his mecha and use electric bolts at the Bros., or he could fly away and then charge at one of them. Mario and Luigi could only attack Fawful when the mech overheated and he was forced to come out. After beating him in battle, Fawful tried one last ditch effort to beat the Mario Bros. but only ended up being knocked out of the castle by Luigi and his Hammer. He seemingly exploded as he fell, implying that was the end of him, and an apparition resembling Fawful reappears as one of Cackletta's attacks in the final battle, which would imply that he is dead; however, future events seem to prove that this is not actually Fawful and merely a generation of him. ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' Fawful returns in the sequel to Superstar Saga, confirming his survival but does not play an antagonistic role this time. He owns a badge shop named Fawful's Bean n' Badge beneath Peach's Castle where the baby Mario Bros. (who are the only ones that can enter his shop) can trade Beans for badges. He is clad in a similar outfit to the one that he wore during his previous battle although this version is silver and white skinsuit instead of a pink one. He does not recognize the Bros' infant counterparts as the Mario Bros themselves, though he does comment that they seem rather familiar. Despite his attempt to make a more honest living, he foreshadows his eventual return to villainy in Bowser's Inside Story, by saying that he had before giving the heroes a hint as to their next objective. ''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story'' Fawful again makes his latest appearance in this game as the main antagonist. Fawful now has his own henchman Midbus to act as his brawn. He tricks Bowser into eating a vacuum mushroom and takes control over him. Bowser sucks up the Mario Bros., Peach, Toadsworth, and a number of Toads into his stomach bloats, then falls unconscious. Fawful then takes over both Bowser's and Princess Peach's castles. Then, Fawful uses special masks to take control of Bowser's army and invades the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser chases after Fawful to defeat him for the rest of the game. Eventually, Fawful steals the Dark Star, an evil star Peach tells about that was sealed under Toad Town, and absorbs half its power to become Dark Fawful. He becomes much more powerful, this seen with his much more darker appearance. He also gains a new headgear that allows him to hover and suck up the Dark Star's power, this too has some power as seen when Bowser sucks it up and the Mario Bros. have to defeat it. His power is also shown when he turns Peach's Castle into a giant robot to fight Bowser, which triggers a giant fight after it steps on Bowser, however, Bowser defeats it. Bowser then fights Dark Fawful and defeats him, destroying most of him, but still lives as Dark Fawful Bug. He is then inhaled by the Dark Star, completing its dark power and turning it into Dark Bowser. Bowser chases Dark Bowser to the top of Peach's Castle and the final battle begins. During the Battle after Dark Bowser loses 1000 HP, Dark Fawful Bug heals him and powers him up making him huge. Punching his stomach makes him spit out Dark Fawful Bug and lose his power-up. Bowser now can inhale him for the Mario Bros. to fight. Once he falls into him he turns into a giant more Buggish black creature with wiggling limbs and the Dark Star Core on his head. By taking out Fawful's glasses and his three-leg appendages, the Bros. can directly damage the Dark Star Core. When the core was destroyed, Dark Bowser was left defenseless, and was destroyed by Bowser, leaving only the Dark Star, which rose into the air and exploded, restoring the light to the Mushroom Kingdom. As for Fawful, he survived the battle, though he was reduced to a head and fading without the Dark Star to sustain him. He feigning remorse, he gives one psychotic smile in his final attempt to destroy the Mario Bros., self-destructing during one final suicidal attempt in a massive explosion that, instead of destroying them, forced them and all of the Toads out of Bowser. With Midbus presumably banished and the effects of the Blorbs reversed, the reign of the Mad Beanish and any remaining influence of Cackletta had been ended once and for all. ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions'' Fawful reappears in this 3DS remake serving the same role as in the original game. However, he is also the main antagonist of the game's side-story Minion Quest: The Search for Bowser. In Minion Quest, Fawful brainwashes many of Bowser's minions under his command by spraying them with a gas that only minions with unwavering loyalty (or high “Minion Spirit”) are immune to. Fawful originally planned to enslave Bowser, who he found unconscious on Hoohoo Mountain, but after Bowser awakened and escaped his grasp, Fawful decided to brainwash the Koopalings instead with an extremely potent version of his mind-controlling gas. Fawful then ordered them to conquer different parts of the Beanbean Kingdom so he and Cackletta can take control of it entirely. However, Captain Goomba and his Goomba Squad managed to defeat each Koopaling in battle, freeing them from mind control and relinquishing each region they’ve conquered. Fawful fought the Goomba Squad at Bowser’s Castle where he was seemingly defeated. Although this was a ruse to trick the squad into working for Bowletta (who was disguised as Bowser). When Fawful was confronted by them a second time, he sent them down into the lower parts of the castle, where he battles them with his robotic forces and was eventually defeated for real, thus ending his plans. However, this presumably takes place before the events of his final battle since he was still within the castle. ''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey'' Fawful serves as the main antagonist in the 3DS remake of Bowser's Inside Story. In the game's side-story Bowser Jr.'s Journey, Fawful is the bigger bad, as he is the one who assigned the Best Fitness Friends to steal Bowser's Castle from Bowser Jr. and the Koopa Troop while Bowser is away. He only appears twice in the mode, at the beginning where he instructs the Best Fitness Friends to infiltrate Bowser's Castle while he captures Bowser at Peach's Castle. Later in Dimble Wood, Fawful obtains a Vacuum Shroom from Dieter and uses it to make Bowser suck up Peach and the Mario Bros. Other Media ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Fawful appears in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as a neutral-type primary spirit, who grants a boost to electrical attacks when equipped. His Spirit Battle is a Stamina battle against Iggy Koopa equipped with a Rocket-Belt and R.O.B. on the Prism Tower stage. Powers and Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect': Fawful is a genius, being able to mount complex plans to seize the Mushroom Kingdom that would have succeeded were it not for the intervention of Mario, Luigi and Bowser. *'Mechanical Expertise': Fawful is a mechanical prodigy. He was able to create a versatile form of headgear called a vacuum helmet, many robots in his effigy and was even able to transform Peach's Castle into a giant robot. *'Energy Projectiles': Fawful is able to shoot electrical balls of energy from an antenna on his head. As Dark Fawful *'Black Magic': After absorbing half the Dark Star's power, Fawful became a powerful magician with vast dark powers. **'Dark Energy Projectiles': Fawful was able to shoot spheres of dark energy powerful enough to harm Bowser. **'Levitation': Fawful was able to float in the air at will. **'Portals': Fawful was able to generate multiple portals that can send anything from one location to another. Combat ''Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga'' Fawful is fought twice in the first game. He is first fought on the Koopa Cruiser. His attacks involve shooting a laser beam and ramming, both of which can be blocked with a jump. He only has 18 hit points, 13 points of attack power, 28 defense points, and 1 speed point in his first phase. When he is in his second phase, Fawful has 12 hit points and 20 speed points, but he has the same stats in this form as he does in his first form otherwise. Fawful is later encountered inside Bowser's Castle. He is fought in the penultimate room (not counting the escape route). His attacks include firing a laser that must be blocked with a hammer, firing eye beams from his dome (dodged by jumping), and, after it takes four hits, spinning the dome around. Mario and Luigi have to destroy the orbs with their hammers, lest the orbs hit the brothers and deal massive damage due to their temperature. Fawful will then be exposed if the bros. survive, for three turns. After he loses a chunk of his health, Fawful can fire a laser similar to Cackletta's Bowletta form's flame blast, and the target needs to break the block above his head and then jump the beam. Fawful can also divebomb into a bro., though this can be blocked with the hammer. He has 400 HP, 150 POW, 175 DEF, and 120 SPD. ''Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story'' In the third game, Fawful is fought as the penultimate boss, as Dark Fawful. He attacks by grabbing the chandelier with his vacuum helmet and then swinging into Bowser, though the Koopa King can block the attack with his punch. After 3 punches, Fawful will perform a reverse swing to hit Bowser, which can be dodged by ducking. Dark Fawful can also launch stars from his laser gun. The stars will explode if their target hits them, but one flashes red and that star's explosion is harmless to Bowser if the Koopa King uses his punch. The others must be ducked with good timing. Dark Fawful can also send energy through a series of portals. His right hand (his point of view) launches balls that must be blocked, and the left hand launches energy that must be blocked with a punch. After his health is cut down to half, Dark Fawful's portals may have their connection changed, so as to disrupt the Koopa King's attempt to defend himself. During his second phase, Dark Fawful can send energy toward Bowser. Bowser can punch his Goombas into the loon to halt the attack. Dark Fawful has a new attack in the remake: charging toward Bowser at high speed with his helmet as a rocket. Bowser can punch him or duck to avoid damage, depending on from which direction the loon comes (the former for in front, the latter for behind). Dark Fawful's helmet can detach from his head to heal him. Bowser can also inhale the helmet, so it and the Mario Bros. can square off. In one attack, it can steal one of their Action Commands (the same one from each Bro., cannot be avoided, undone in a few turns). It can also suck one Bro. up and swing him into the other. That Bro. also loses some of his health eventually. Another attack involves firing energy from high above, though this can be blocked with the hammer. If it is killed with a stolen action command in its possession, the Vacuum Helmet will drop the stolen Action Command, and the Bros. can retrieve it. It has 1200 HP, 480 POW, 123 DEF, and 130 SPD. During this battle, Dark Fawful has 1736 hit points, 334 POW, 184 DEF, and 48 SPD. Once he is defeated, he dies, and his corpse collapses into a bug that is reanimated. Dark Fawful and the Dark Star fuse later in the game as part of the Final Boss. During this battle, Dark Fawful uses different attacks. He may plant his arms into the floor and fire energy bolts that must be blocked with the hammer (Their explosions can cause tripping otherwise.), chasing the Bros. who must also dodge the Dark Star as it flies overhead, and firing rings that must be jumped over, though only if the Bros. and their opponent (the Dark Star) are at the same level. If one bro. is at the same level, he must jump. The other is safe if he does nothing, although in some cases, the Bros. can choose to jump or idle if their opponent is below them. Dark Fawful will be defeated if his eyes are destroyed (causing their texture to have a crack), though the bros. must disable his legs to make him vulnerable in the eyes. Knocking him down leaves the Dark Star vulnerable, and it attacks at that point. Quotes ''Superstar Saga'' }} ''Bowser's Minions'' }} ''Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time'' }} Gallery Images Fawful Artwork.png|Fawful artwork from Superstar Saga. DarkFawful.PNG|Dark Fawful in Bowser's Inside Story. Dark Fawful sprite.png|Dark Fawful with a vacuum helmet. Fawful.jpg Evil Fawful.png|Fawful and the Dark Star Core. Fawful defeated.png|Fawful's defeat. SSFawful3DS.png EletroFawful3DS.png HoodedFawful.png PITFawful.png HiddenFawful.png BISFawful3DS.png DarkFawful3DS.png FawfulBug1.png FawfulBug2.png Videos Evolution of Fawful Battles (2003-2017) Mario & Luigi Superstar Saga Bowser's Minions - Minion Quest Part 7 (Bowser's Castle) FINAL BOSS Trivia *The reason for Fawful's bad grammar is because his creator, the game's designer and illustrator Masanori Sato, invisioned him to be a parody of bad English translations and dubs in the spirit of 4Kids. **What isn't known however is why he used so many bread related metaphors. *For some reason, the Mario Bros did not seem to recognize Fawful from their extensive amount of previous encounters with the supervillain and seeing him supposedly die when Luigi hit him out of Bowser's Castle in the first game. The reason for this is unknown. **They did not know he survived to create Fawful's Badges 'n' Beans because they were unable to access the pipe leading to it and only their baby counterparts did. **Even if their memories were slightly changed to remember if they had met him, they should still be surprised at his return to villainy. *If the player does not immediately hit Cackletta's Soul's projection of Fawful, it will laugh exactly like the Mad Beanish. *When Midbus is powered up by Fawful, the latter yells "Midbus! Power up!", This is likely a refference to Power Rangers and the then very recent season, Power Rangers RPM. *Fawful is similar to Dimentio from Super Paper Mario. While Dimentio speaks in regular English (and uses similes, as opposed to Fawful's food metaphors), both begin as the assistant of the main villain, and later (whether in the same game or another game) take the role of antagonist themselves. Both are tagged as being "insane" and "psychotic", and on top of that, both assume a final form at the end as the final boss, and after which their body is destroyed and they are reduced to nothing more than a head, but are still able to try to destroy their enemies one more time before they explode and are completely destroyed. (In Fawful's case, the explosion WAS his final attempt, and in the case of Dimentio, he left behind a shadow of his power to control the Chaos Heart, so it could ensure the end of every world). **Interestingly enough, Dimentio and Fawful's styles are somewhat opposites: Fawful uses science while Dimentio uses magic, and Fawful uses metaphors while Dimentio uses similes. *Despite his disappearance in Bowser's Inside Story, some fans were surprised to not see him in Dream Team, which was the first Mario & Luigi title where he did not appear. He also did not make a reappearance in Paper Jam. **Although he never actually appeared there was an NPC in the intro of dream team that talked just like him **Technically speaking, aside from the Bros, Bowser, Peach, and Toadsworth (AKA the main cast), Fawful is the most recurring character in the series and remains the most recurring villain (aside from Bowser himself who he ties with for villainous appearances since he was a protagonist in Inside Story and only fought Mario when provoked and during the credits at the end of the game). *Fawful is one of the few recurring Mario villains not affiliated with Bowser in any way (although Bowser was used in his schemes). Navigation Category:Power Hungry Category:Tyrants Category:Mario Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Male Category:Right-Hand Category:Extravagant Category:Psychopath Category:God Wannabe Category:Enforcer Category:Magic Category:Delusional Category:Arrogant Category:Wrathful Category:Mastermind Category:Evil Creator Category:Usurper Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Enigmatic Category:Mischievous Category:Mentally Ill Category:Charismatic Category:Hegemony Category:Warlords Category:Lawful Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Amoral Category:Master Orator Category:Demon Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Liars Category:Terrorists Category:Nihilists Category:Vengeful Category:Leader Category:Comic Relief Category:Suicidal Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Weaklings Category:Strategic Category:Egotist Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Brainwashers Category:Humanoid Category:Deceased Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:On & Off Category:Dark Forms Category:Rivals Category:Minion Category:Criminals Category:Murderer Category:Supervillains Category:Self-Aware Category:Honorable Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Jingoists Category:Destroyers Category:Cheater